


The Future meets The Past

by echo_85



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Other, The 100 (TV) Season 4, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: The daughter of Raven Reyes and Luna kom Floukru is sent back into the past, 131 years back into the past.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Luna & John Murphy (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝟤𝟣𝟧𝟢: 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 does not belong to me because if it did it would not be like that. I only own the plot. Some of the dialogues belong to the 100. This is my second fanfic. This fic is different from the first and has no relation to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 belong to nor does their dialogues. I only own the plot and the main character.

𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖

I woke up on a cold hard concrete floor instead of my bed in Sanctum. I look around to see my unfamiliar surrounding. People gathered crying. Blood splatter on the walls. Where the hell am I? I spot Octavia kneeling next to an injured Indra. Then I spot Clarke and Bellamy. I run to them. 

" Uncle Bell!" I say only to get a confused looked from the two, that's when I realize that these are not my Uncle Bell and Clarke. Clarke's hair is too long. She looks too young to be the one who raised Madi. Uncle Bellamy doesn't have his beard, and he too looks too young to be the man I call Uncle. 

" Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew," I apologized slowly walking away from them but still near to hear what they're saying. A woman's scream catches Clarke's attention and runs to the sound of her. Uncle Bell muttering between the line of " make it too easy." and follows her. 

" This man didn't fall," Bellamy noticed. 

" This man chased me in the city of light," Clarke says. " Lexa killed him." 

" Wanheda." The woman says in terror. **" You did this."** I was told stories about that title of the great Wanheda. Trikru is all staring at Clarke and Uncle Bell. I see Kane, someone who I haven't seen since I was 6 years old, an familiar feeling erupts from my chest. Though he had betrayed my family, I knew that he was trying to save the one he loved. I would have done the same or worst to ensure my family's safety. Along side him is a man I don't recognize. They stare at the destruction that A.L.I.E. had caused. People piling their dead. I hear the man ask himself of what he had done. That immediately triggers my memory. Jaha, the person that let A.L.I.E. free. The person reasonable of why mama went through torture. A surge anger hits me, wanting to kill the man responsible for my mother's pain well half of it. Kane turns Jaha saying, " What have we done." That's what I liked about Kane, always willing to share the blame of someone else. Abby walks over to them. The woman who hurt both my mothers. I have learned to forgive her but that doesn't mean I can't forget what she has done my mothers. They pick up the fact that it isn't safe for them here anymore and that the people blame them for the chip. I would. This is not my time yet I mourn the lost of my people. I am Heda but yet I can not help these people. I feel helpless and I hate it. They walked to where Clarke and Bellamy is.

" Good. You're down. We have to go." Clarke says. Abby asks about the wounded and Uncle Bell answers her that the " grounders" don't want their help. We were the grounders once in my time. The walkie talkie sparks alive and I hear my mother's voice through it, bring a smile to my face. 

" Hello?" It's Uncle Bell who my mother is calling for to answer her. I feel warmth spread through my chest when I hear Uncle Bell's concern for mama. It reminds me of them back home. How they care for one another like siblings. Mama answers that everyone is alright. I wish I could see her to make sure that she wasn't lying that she was actually ok. I want to know if my family is alright even though they aren't my family yet. 

" There's something we need you to look into." Uncle Bell says, I could hear the regret in his voice. She answers him by demanding how her friends are. 

" Did everyone make it? Clarke?" Clarke took the walkie talkie from Bellamy to answer mama. Clarke asks her a question. She almost looks disappointed in mama's answered. Before Clarke could say anything else something takes their attention. 

**" The king! He's alive! We need a healer!"**

" Clarke?" Mama's voice broke out. 

" Fill Raven in." Clarke says giving the walkie talkie to Uncle Bell. 

I follow where Clarke and Abby are heading. The people placed the king down, who was bloody and unconscious by the looks of it. I then see my not Auntie E hold a sword against Clarke's neck. That's when I realize that I'm back in time somehow. I know this story by heart, Uncle Bell had told me it millions of times at night when I couldn't sleep along with other stories of the Earth and how they were back then. This is the day Azgeda took control, the day they stopped A.L.I.E. I hear Abby begging Auntie E. A group pointed weapons at them. 

" You're making a mistake," Kane says. " We're part of the Coalition." Auntie E just presses the sword harder at Clarke's neck. I've seen this side of Auntie E before when protecting me and our family. Abby then spoke telling Auntie E that she could save her King but she has to allow her. Auntie E was still loyal to her king. Auntie E wasn't having it though declining Abby. 

**" Take the king to the embassy with the rest of our dead."** Auntie E ordered. When no one moved she said, **" Do it now."** Then they started moving. 

" Echo..." I hear Uncle Bell says. Clarke is telling him to not go near them. Uncle Bell is trying to tell Auntie E to let Clarke go. It was strange seeing them on the opposite side when I'm use to seeing them together. She lets go off Clarke after telling her that she saw her in the City of Light and known that she destroyed it. Auntie E is badass. No matter what people say about her for being bad, nothing will change my mind that she's one of the best person I know. She's my family. Kane had the guts to actually stand up to Auntie E, I give him kudos for that, especially when I know Auntie E is very pissed off and can be very unpredictable. She declared that Polis was now under Azgeda rule. I want to say something but I kept myself quiet. Polis become chaotic. I noticed Uncle John and Auntie 'Mori and smiled that they're together; they're ok. I wonder around the place, inhaling Polis, the home that I would have lived and trained as a nightblida. I help around, putting the dead in the pile while saying a prayer, to guide them on their next journey. I ignore the looks that they are giving me. These would have been my people at one point. I may not be their Heda in this timeline but I am still Heda. It is my duty to protect and serve my people. Skaikru was surrendering, somehow that still surprised me even though it was a fake surrender. I sneak into the embassy where the king is, to witness Octavia kill 2 guards and the healer. It was impressive. 

" Very impressive," I let my presence known to her. She turned around drawing her sword from her back. " I can assure you that you won't be able to win this fight, though you should let your friends in, if you want them to save the king." She was hesitated for a bit before choosing to open the back door for Clarke and Abby. They look at me. 

" Better hurry in saving the King, if you still want to be alive," I tell them. Abby stares at the man that Octavia speared. 

" There are times when we are forced to make decisions in order to the job," I tell her. Octavia has done back things and I understand why she has done it. She had let the darkness take control of her, like I had once when nearly losing my family. But she eventually finds her peace. 

" Well go save him," Octavia says. Clarke and Abby are working on Roan's bullet wound. 

" You guys have 5 minutes before they come back, " I tell them. 

" Who the hell are you even?" Octavia asks glaring at me. This seemed familiar. 

" Someone trying to save your guys ass," I tell her. " They're here." 

" But the wound," Abby says. Clarke takes control of the situation. They opened the door but there were Azgeda warriors. I took out the daggers that Octavia had use to kill the two previous Azgeda and threw it at the two Azgeda warriors. " Yu gonplei ste odon." I say as the daggers perfectly killed them. They turned and looked at me shocked. More Azgeda warriors came and along with them was Auntie E. I could not fight her nor could harm her. So I let myself get captured by one of the Azgeda warrior. 

**" They were trying to kill the king!"** Auntie E accused. **" Check him."** It was then when Clarke spoke up. 

" ECHO!" I yell getting her attention. She looked at me confused. **" Listen to me, you don't me yet but they are telling the truth, wait and see that they were right."** I knew I got her attention when I spoke in her tongue. Not trigedasleng but the language of Azgeda. I could see conflict in her eyes and confusion. Before she could act on it though Roan had woken up. We were threw into a cell except for Clarke who I believe is gonna try and convince Roan to rule. An hour later, we are set free. She made a deal with him, letting us free, allowing them to go back to Arkadia. 

" What are we gonna do with her?" Uncle Bellamy asks nodding at me. 

" I guess she comes with us," Clarke says. I get to see the other half of my family. I sit in the back of the Rover, silently mindful of my surrounding. I could hear past commanders talking to me. I could hear Aunt Lexa talking to me. I smile as I hear tell me a stories of my nomon, to make me feel relax. 

" Thank you," I tell her before closing my mind from the flame. It started raining, I stick out my hand to see if it was black rain like the stories my family has told me about but it's not which makes me sigh in relief. We got out of the Rover, walking to a room. I froze at the sight of mama. She looks so young. I just wanna wrap her up in hug and protect her from everything. It's ironic to be honest because that's what mama would say to Uncle Bell, Auntie E, Auntie H, Uncle Monty, Uncle John, and Auntie 'Mori, who would all agree with mama. 

" Who's the kid?" mama asks. 

" I don't really know she just kinda showed up in Polis," Uncle Bell answered. 

" Ok well, kid are you good with any technology or building things?" mama asks. I nod my head. 

" Ok great, you can stay," mama says making me smile. Soon we're all planning. 

" Today this isn't black rain, but it will be soon," mama says. 

" She's right, there's nothing to slow down the radiation," I chime in. 

" Right, so we need to find a way to ride out the radiation," mama continued. I noticed that Uncle Monty was staring at the ceiling where it was leaking. I immediately pick up on what he was doing, calculating and planning. " We need to find a somewhere safe, big enough to fit all 500 of us." 

" This isn't about just saving us though," Clarke piped up. " I made a promise to Roan. It's about saving everyone." 

" And in order to save everyone, you need to tell everyone first," I say. " You will not be able to save everyone and not everyone will want to be saved, Clarke." Everyone looked at me. 

" You want to be a hero Clarke? Then start by telling them about the radiation, let them decide whether they want to live or not." 

" If there's another mount weather, the grounders will know about it," mama says. The bunker. 

" If we tell everyone, the coalition falls, Roan falls and every grounder would be at our gate," Bellamy says.   
" Then just tell our people then, we need more minds on the problem," mama says. " In the Ark, people volunteered when they were told of the culling, because they had the choice the one your dad died for." That got Clarke's nerve. 

" You think I forgotten about that," Clarke ask anger in her tone. 

" Raven's right," I say sternly glaring at Clarke. " The people volunteered what's the difference now, let them have the choice again." Everyone starts nearly starts arguing again but Uncle Monty stopped it before they could. I could hug Uncle Monty. 

" We are standing on our viable solution," Uncle Monty says. I could hug him and I wish I could. We work on a plan, drawing a sketch. I don't know how long we worked on it, but soon they started falling asleep so they said their good nights and headed towards their quarters. I stayed up, looking at the sketch, making some improvement on it. I end up falling asleep working on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and kudos.


	2. 𝟚𝟙𝟝𝟘: 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕨𝕠

𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕨𝕠

They are short of equipment for the Ark. I enter to where Uncle Bell, Clarke and Mama are. Ma is fixing something while Uncle Bell and Clarke are rationing the food. I start helping them. 

" Try one meal every other day," ma says. Everyone would be starving. " Hunting parties are coming back with less and less. Thanks to your friend Niylah, we're preserving more meat than ever but it's still not enough." The radiation is slowly killing the animals, plus they wouldn't be able to make water to make their own food, they would be starving. Mama is upset with them I can tell that by the way she bites at Uncle Bell. 

" I won't be starving because I won't be inside," Uncle Bell says. 

" Yes you will," Clarke says that gets ma's attention and soon she's asking her if she has made the list but Clarke tried to change the subject but ma wasn't having it. 

" We need some medical help at the front gate. Looks like we got some sick people there." a man spoke in the P.A. We all go to the front of the gate, pushing our way to front. There are guards in the front with weapons raised. Are they serious? This is the day nomon and her clan comes to Skaikru for help because of the radiation. I had to control my urge to kill this men raising guns at my clan. I hear Uncle Bell telling people to move out of the way. 

" Nyko." Clarke says. I know that name, that's the man protecting my nightblida mother. Nyko is placing a child down, who my mind supplies the name of Adria. My name sake. I hear Miller ask Uncle Bell a question that angers me. 

" You really think they'd come all this way to attack, if you did then you are more stupid than I thought," I growled. Yes, I know I was being biased and defense over a mother I never got to meet in my time because she died. Uncle Bell just looks at him but doesn't answers. 

" What happened to them?" Clarke asks. 

" The sickness. We lost more than 40 on the way." Nyko answered. This is my clan the one that got wiped out because of the radiation. My heart aches for the dead of my clan. I see nomon holding on to a man, coughing. 

" Luna?" Uncle Bell asked. My heart spiked up at the name. My mother's name. 

" Please don't turn away because of what I did to you." I could hear the pain of my mother's voice and the plead of it. I take in the sight of my nomon. She's beautiful even when she looks like that. I can see where I get my hair from. Most of my characteristic came from her. I never believed ma or Uncle John when they told me that I look like her. I wished that I got to her and now I might get a chance. I hear Abby coming, telling people to move out of the way to get to us. Abby kneels in front of Adria. Clarke kneeling besides her mother, asking her what was this sickness. Luna is petting Adria's hair, trying to comfort her and it brings me warmth to see her look maternal. Even though I never got to be with her, I'm glad that this Adria had her. 

" It's ARS," Abby says. 

" What's ARS?" Uncle Bell asks. 

" Acute Radiation Sickness," I answered. Ma and Uncle Bell share a look. Abby started asking when the symptoms started happening. I'm taken back when ma said something. 

" The fish are dying?" Nyko is the one who answers her. Abby tells us that it's clear, and to get them to the med bay. Ma helped a woman, while I helped the man beside her. I carefully watch Ma and her leg to make sure it isn't hurting her. I counted about 8 Floukru including Luna and Adria. It was weird referring my mother by her first name but I do it so I don't accidentally call her Nomon. She's not mine. Mine is dead but maybe I can get to know this one and have the right to call her Nomon. All Floukru except Luna is asleep. Luna was throwing up. 

" Let me help," I tell her. I get a nod from her. I pull her hair back with one hand and let my other hand rub her back. She was throwing up black blood. The blood we share. It felt nice being about to help her. She may not be my mother yet but she is still my mother. When she finished, I let go of her hair. I realized that she has a tattoo on both her arms. I memorize it so that when I get back home, I can tattoo it on myself. 

" Thank you," She says. 

" No problem, you'll be ok," I tell her and she will be. 

" You think I deserve this for refusing the flame," Luna says to Uncle Bell and that breaks my heart. 

" No one deserves to suffer," Uncle Bell replied. " Besides, this would've happened anyway." Clarke walks over to us. 

" This is all that's left of my people," I could hear the pain in her tone, and I want to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Both my mothers have been through so much already. " Can you save them." Clarke tells her that they will do everything that they can. But I am not satisfied with the answer. I sit on Luna's cot, patting her back as she coughed. Uncle Bell and Clarke went to side to talk. I calmed my mind and let the flame become one with me. I seek Auntie Lexa. She reminds me of the Moutkru and how they use grounders' and skaikrus's blood to help them heal from the radiation. That's it. Our blood could save everyone. I open my eyes to see Luna looking at me. 

" Who are you?" She asks. I can't help but have a small smile on my face. I realized that I got both my mothers' accent. When I speak in Spanish, I have a strong Spanish accent and even a hint of Trigedasleng's accent. Vice Versa. I want to tell her who I am to her but I don't know if that will affect my time. Not yet. I tell myself. The necklace on my neck reminds me of a name I could use. 

" I'm Ash," I tell her placing a hand on the necklace. I had made it for Auntie E when I was 8. I had remember her talking about her real name when she had thought that I had fallen asleep. She was in tears that night and slept with me. I was 6 when she told me it. Ever since then I had called her Auntie Ash when we were alone. I was missing had been missing the other half of my family since they were in cryo-sleep, so I built something for all of them with the help of Uncle Monty and Auntie Harper. I made a necklace for Auntie E and had gave it to her when she woke. I was safe-keeping it when I woke here yesterday. 

" You're Heda," Luna states not even blinking an eye. " Don't deny it, I've seen when a Heda is in a the mind state of the flame." Auntie Lexa. I think. 

" Yes and no," I tell her but I don't go into detail and she seems to pick that up. 

" It's alright, everyone thought that I was the only nightblida left," Luna tells me. I want to tell her she's not but I don't. 

" I know the feeling," I tell her. " I'm gonna go, you should rest." I get of the cot and bid my goodbye to her. I head outside. I spot Ma, Uncle Bell, Clarke, and Jaha. 

" No, no way. " I hear ma say. " We need the Rover to carry a 3 ton of patch." Clarke shot back at her telling her that they wouldn't need the patch. Ma pulls them aside. Ma asks Uncle Bell to remind Clarke of the last time Jaha went looking for a salvation. I join them. 

" You guys are all right and arguing won't get you guys anywhere closer to saving everyone," I tell them. 

" Give them a day to find the bunker, sure we'll lose a day but I'd rather try to search for that bunker then not at all because if there really is a bunker then you guys could save so many," I tell Ma. 

" Yea and it there isn't then I'll make the list," Clarke chimed in, I nod my head to her as a thank you for compromising. 

" Do what you want. i've got a ship to seal," Ma says walking away. I look at the two. 

" I'll talk to her, go and find that bunker," I tell them running after Ma. 

" What do you want?!" Ma growls. 

" Look at me," I tell her. Her eyes are frantic and stressed. Instinct just takes over and I end up hugging her. She tensed up but eventually relaxed. 

_**" Everything will be ok,**_ **nomon, _just breathe in and out,"_** I instructed her to do. She lets me hug her for a couple more second before pulling away. It makes me miss her even more. 

" I'm gonna go fix the ship," she tells me leaving. I help Jackson and Abby withe Floukru while getting to know my own clan as well. Night time has fallen and two of my clan did as well. I see Abby walk away to the other room where Ma is. I listen in on the conversation unable to help myself. I can understand both of their point of view. I can understand why mom doesn't want to risk wasting the pill knowing that it won't work. But these are my people and I need to help them. I sneak inside, careful not to let them see me as I went in search for 5 syringe. I spot Uncle John taking one of the pills and it makes me smile. His father stole medicine for him when he was kid and now he is doing it to save a child he doesn't even know. When I get the 5 syringe, I fill them up with my blood. It wouldn't be a permanent cure but it will be enough to heal them. I walk out of room a bit daze due to the amount of blood I took from myself to fill the syringe. Abby and Jackson are giving the pills to her. 

" Kid, you alright there?" I hear Uncle John asks as he steadied me on my feet. 

" I'm ok, I need you to inject this in Adria," I tell him giving him one of the syringe. He looked at it before looking back at me. 

" What is it?" He asks. 

" My blood," I tell him. 

" Nightblood," he states. I nod my head. 

" Thank you for taking the pills but it won't save her, I'll distract Abby and Jackson, go save her," I tell him. I can see conflict in his eyes. 

" I will explain it to you later but she doesn't have that much time left," I tell him. He nods his head and heads towards them. He gets Abby and Jackson to me. I distract them giving Uncle John enough time to inject Adria with my blood. I then join Uncle John with Abby and Jackson following. The blood won't take affect until a couple minutes later. It needs to get into the bloodstreams to fight the radiation. While everyone else were busy with Adria, Uncle John and I injected the other 4. 

" What about Luna?" Uncle John asks. 

" She's a nightblida, she wouldn't need it," I tell him. 

" Go before Raven comes," I tell him. He nods his head and leaves with his pack. I lean against the wall feeling a rush. I need to go get some water but I can't without falling down so I just sit on the ground leading against the wall. I see Raven looking pissed off. I will myself to get off the floor and stop her from making a scene. 

" Mom, don't," I'm so out of it that I didn't realized that I had called her mom until I see her tense up. " I meant Raven, look they only used one dose, it didn't work ok." She eyes me. 

" That doesn't seem like that's the case over there," She says nodding at Adria. 

" That's because she was given something else," I tell her breathlessly as I feel myself fall. 

... 

I woke up with a headache and my throat dry. I looked over to see everyone staring at me. 

" What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

" You are a night blood," My mind was slow to comprehend of what Abby said but when I did, my eyes widen and looked down at my arm saw that there was an IV in it. Shit. Well now they know. 

" Yeah I am," I tell them, there was no point in lying since one) Abby would have proof and two) I'm tired of hiding. I mean who knew it would be hard to try and act like you belong in that timeline.

" Who are you?" Jackson asked. 

" Adria Reyes kom Spackekru en Floukru," I say.   
" Reyes?" Abby asked. Everyone was so focus on my last name that they dismissed the after part of my name. I nod my head. " Any relation to this one?" 

" Yea," I answered. 

" How? Last time I checked I don't have any family left," Ma says. 

" You gain one though," I tell her. 

" You're her daughter," Clarke states. " That's why you looked so familiar." 

" How though?" Ma asks. " We're practically the same age."  
" That is a long story," I tell her. " But I am your biological daughter." 

" If you are her biological daughter, how do you have black blood?" Abby asked, I could see her doctor mind spinning it's wheel trying to understand. 

" I was born with it," I tell them. I answer their questions as best as I can without giving away the future aside from me of course. It was gonna be a long night. We're gonna go to the island tomorrow to product more nightblood. 


End file.
